Another Cup of Coffee
by LadyArn
Summary: Guys was grateful, but maybe it had gone far enough.


**Author note  
Yeah, I wasn't really happy with how the OVAs ended, and I never played the game, so i had to use the OVA ending, and I just continued it a bit...  
Inspired by the song used, "Another Cup of Coffee" by MIke and the Mechanics.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, etc.  
**

* * *

Guys sat on the edge of the bed, tears streaking down his face. He'd woken from his latest nightmare, to find the bed beside him cold and empty. Lusca had taken off for work early again, and once more, hadn't even bothered to wake his lover up to say goodbye.

It didn't particularly bother the boy usually, but the blond knew he was having the nightmares again, worse than ever. Time and again, Guys would wake up, terrified. The first time, he'd actually woken up screaming because it had seemed so real. Even thought the former prisoner was away from his tormentors, the horror of his treatment still loomed, and Lusca would be there to comfort him. Except for the past week or so, when he'd sneak out before Guys woke.

_And she pours herself another cup of coffee  
As she contemplates the stain across the wall  
And its in between the cleaning and the washing  
Thats when looking backs  
The hardest part of all_

Every night Guys saw them again: the many people who had hurt him in prison. Guildias, calling him his "kitten" before raping him. Jose, forcing Io to lure him to his gang, so he could be the first man to 'use' him. The countless others, many of who Guys never even saw again.

Guys suddenly straightened, scowling and thoroughly disgusted with himself. When he'd first been taken into that place, he'd been full of fire, and fiercely self-sufficient. Now look at him: ridiculously dependant on a man who never seemed to really care…

_And she always did her best to try and please him  
While he always did his best to make her cry  
And she got down on her knees to stop him leaving  
But he always knew one day hed say goodbye  
_

How often had he suppressed his fears and allowed himself to trust Lusca? Did the blond know how hard it was, to let himself be taken by another man after over a month of being repeatedly raped? It hurt for Guys to admit it, but he'd finally realised that maybe he didn't really love the blond lawyer, and that the affection he felt was just that: affection and gratitude.

Why was it that Guys felt that he received more love and care from his friends than from the man who called himself his lover? Why had he ever thought that the selfish lawyer would ever see him as anything more than kid he once helped out? As a naïve ex-client willing to sleep with him? It was never going to work, Guys concluded miserably. Guys stood, sniffing quietly. That was it. Lusca didn't love him. He'd never loved him. It was time to leave. Perhaps Evan would put him up for a few nights.

_  
Where are your friends__?  
Where are your children?  
Is this your house?  
Is this your home?  
Does nothing ever last forever?  
Does everybody sleep alone?_

Lusca rubbed his temples and threw a balled up sheet of paper into the corner, where it sat with the rest of his attempts. He'd been trying to write a letter for a client for an hour, but just couldn't focus. Suddenly he growled and slammed his pen down. Why did this always happen? He tried so hard, but he always screwed it up…had he been taking advantage of the boy? It was obvious that Guys needed affection, but Lusca had taken it further than that, and ended up living with him, sharing his bed…

Perhaps Guys knew. He knew that the boy wasn't as naïve as he looked…Lusca blanched as a thought hit him. All the times they'd slept together…perhaps that was why Guys hadn't said anything. The lawyer was fully aware that that the boy had been repeatedly raped, so perhaps he thought that was normal, and had gone along with Lusca's advances even though he didn't want it.

Now Lusca couldn't help but feel that he'd betrayed they boy. The relationship just wasn't working. Guys never told him when he needed help, and Lusca couldn't tell by himself. That was just one reason they wouldn't last. The other was Evan. They were together before Evan faked his death and went into prison, so it made sense that they were together afterwards as well. They both still had feelings for each other, after all.

_And he tears the business tags from his old suitcase  
As he packs away the pieces of his life  
They all love him but they always try to change him  
Thats what happens when a girl becomes a wife  
_

But it was Guys fault he'd strayed. The boy had refused to talk to him about his problems, made him feel useless when he couldn't help, made him feel unwanted when he couldn't bring himself to be touched. Then the dreams had started and Guys had pushed him away even more. The lawyer had sought solace in his friend, and Evan, maybe still loving him, had happily complied.

Lusca hated lying to his young lover, really he did, but there was _chemistry_ between himself and the reporter. The sex was great with Guys too, but Evan was more outgoing with it. Thinking about it, however, Lusca could understand that Guys was probably hesitant because he was the first man to have taken him gently, with his consent, rather than through rape. At least, he thought he was…

_  
And she pours herself another cup of coffee  
As the pictures leave a clean space on the wall  
And its in between the leaving and the loving  
Thats when looking backs  
The hardest part of all  
_

The door opened. A slim man with long hair edged in, eyes lowered. Despite his face being hidden behind the white bangs, Lusca recognised Vallewida. He was about to offer him a drink with the released convict raised his head. The light in his eyes unnerved the lawyer. Who'd have thought that the soldier-turned-artist could look so murderous? A slender hand lashed out, striking the blond sharply across the face. A hail of blows continued, until Lusca was bruised and bleeding.

"You said you'd take care of him!" the usually timid man snarled. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Lusca gently touched the spot where he'd been hit, feeling the tenderness that would later develop into a bruise. "Evan was at mine when Guys came looking for us. He's just had to explain everything to the poor kid!" Lusca felt a twinge of fear. He'd been lying to both of his lovers, telling them both that he'd be out working when he'd be with the other, telling Guys he loved him, telling Evan he was faithful.

_  
Where are your friends__?  
Where are your children?  
Is this your house?  
Is this your home?  
Does nothing ever last forever?  
Does everybody sleep alone?  
_

The door swung open again, and Guys and Evan both came in, yanking the slender man away from the lawyer.

"Just stop!" Evan snapped. "He's not worth it!" Lusca looked at the reporter. Not worth it? "All he's ever done is lie and cheat and now he's not even worth our anger." Guys' eyes were empty as he looked at his former lover. Lusca recognised the total indifference that look, and that it matched Evan's gaze. He meant less than nothing to the younger two now, and that hurt him more than his bleeding lip.

"Can we go home?" Guys asked dully, gripping Vallewida by the sleeve. Evan took Guys' other hand, and both adults nodded.

_  
Dont look back  
Dont give up  
Pour yourself another cup_

One last kick was aimed at the Lawyer, and they left, not even bothering to look back. As the door swung shut, Lusca climbed to his feet, and sat down behind his desk.

"Damn it…" he muttered. Suddenly he rifled through his drawers, until he pulled out an old bottle, filled with an amber liquid. He took a swig, then sighed. Alone again…

But Evan and Guys…they were better off without him. He always knew that. For them all, life would go on.


End file.
